We go together like puzzle pieces
by Taylor Breanne
Summary: Harry Styles the nerdy kid has always had a crush on football captain Louis Tomlinson. He knows that Louis would probably never love him because he is the most popular guy in school and always the one making fun of him. But when His only friend Niall Horan takes him to hang out with him and friends one of those friends happens to be Louis Tomlinson... Trailer:
1. Chapter 1

-Louis' POV-

"chocolate chip frappé" I heard over the loud speaker and I hurried and made it before I clocked out.

I got out of the small coffee shop I worked at. I was supposed to be meeting friends at six at the field.

I left the shop about five thirty and went home. I changed out of my uniform and grabbed a quick snack before driving on out to the field.

I seen Liam, Zayn, and Stan waiting. "Hey guys where's Niall?"

"Oh he said he was on his way!" Liam said

"Yeah he said something about picking someone up then coming on!"replied zayn.

"Ok I guess we will just wait"

We started kicking the ball back a forth and I was hoping Niall would hurry because I wanted to play a game of footie or two before to late.

We all stopped when Niall pulled up. We were all wondering why he was late and who he had brought with him. I watched him and the nerdy kid get out of the car. Why had Niall brought Harry Styles to our footie game.

-Harry's POV-

After about an hour of begging I finally gave into Niall and was going to join him. He wanted me to go with him to hang out with friends. I didn't really know why because these were the guys that always made fun of me in school. I was just the dorky kid that had glasses that were way to big and had no friends.

I walked over to the group of boys with Niall and tried to not make eye contact with any of them. But I failed and smiled at the one in the front. He had perfect hair and the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen.

Niall looked at me and said "Harry we need to talk" pulls him over to the side. "Stop making lovey dovey faces at Louis Tomlinson! I'm sorry but it's not going to happen! He is most popular guy in school and the footie captain. He wants nothing to do with you I just don't want you hurt!"

I looked at him and nodded and we walked back over there.

I couldn't help it I have had a crush on his boy for years and now I am here playing ball with him and his friends.

-Louis' POV-

I looked at Niall with a look of disgust but I guessed we could survive one evening with him here. I don't really know why Niall thought this was a good idea since we usually are the ones laughing at this kid.

"Ok me and Liam are captains go ahead and chose Li"

"Zayn!"

"Ok Niall" I said looking at Liam hoping he will take Harry.

"Stan"

I gave him a look and said "Harry come on!" I looked at the big smile on the boys face and walks out on the field with Niall.

We started our game and it went on for a while but in the end Niall and I won. I looked at them "what now? Re-match?"

Zayn looks at me and said "I was thinking more of come back to my place and we can hang out there. My parents aren't home and we alcohol!"

"Sounds good to me let's go!"

Harry walked to Niall's car and said "Niall I don't think this is a good Idea maybe I should go home then you can go be with your friends"

Niall chuckled "oh Harry you are going! You have to live a little and have some fun!"

"But Niall they all hate me and don't want me there!"

"Pay no attention to it I want you there!" Niall says arriving at zayn's flat, getting out.

-Harry's POV-

I walked in with Niall and seen then all sitting there. They had all already drank a beer or two. Niall got two and handed me one. "Um I-I don't drink d-do you have coffee?"

"Oh Styles just drink the beer!" Niall said and walked over to take a seat.

I didn't like the thought of this but I pushed my glasses up on my nose and opened the bottle. I took my first drink and hated it. "Ugh I-I can't drink that!"

Louis chuckled "here give it to me!" Takes the beer out of his hand and drinks the whole thing.

After a while I discovered everyone was getting completely wasted except me. I felt someone start playing with my hair and they took my glasses off.

"You have beautiful eyes Harry!" Louis said and smiled.

Before I knew it he had pulled me in and kissed me. I was shocked but started kissing back. I couldn't believe it being choose to be on his team made my day and now he was kissing me.

We had been making out for a while when he pulled away and said "let's go to your place Styles it would be way more private"

I was kind of nervous but I knew I couldn't say no to him. We left Zayn's flat and went to mine and we went up to my room. We laid there and kissing for the longest time and he whispered sweet words into my ear.

-Louis' POV-

I woke up the next morning and I looked around trying to find out where I was and then I seen I was laying naked beside Harry Styles. I was hurting everywhere especially my bum. I couldn't really remember the night before but I was sure we had sex. I got up out of his bed and put my clothes on in a hurry. I wanted out of there before he awoke. I walked out quietly and then ran home not wanting to be seen by anyone.

I walk into my flat and here my family asking me all kinds of questions. I didn't answer I just walked up to my room and laid there in the dark for a while really dreading going to school Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

-Harry's POV-

I woke on Monday morning and got ready for school in a hurry. I couldn't wait to get to school and she Louis, my boyfriend.

I said that to myself a few times and and then smiled. I just couldn't believe that I said Louis and my boyfriend in the same sentence. I then walked downstairs to the kitchen and told mum and Gemma bye.

I arrived at school a little bit later and people were laughing at me like usual. I could hear the usual jokes they made and everything. But I knew once I found Louis and he told everyone I was his everything would be perfect. Td

I looked at his group of friends but I never seen so I said "Ni-Niall where's Louis?

"I don't know Harry, I guess he isn't coming today."

"B-bummer I really wanted to see my boyfriend and talk to him."

"Your boyfriend? I'm guessing a lot happened that night."

I smiled when I heard Niall said it too. I just couldn't wait to see him and hear him say it.

When the bell rung Niall and I walked to class. I took my normal seat in class and looked back to the empty seat that Louis usually sat in. I sit there in the front of the row where I usually sit thinking about him. I wasn't even paying attention which wasn't a usual for me at all.

When there was a knock at the door my head sprung up and I looked at the door. I watched as the teacher walked to the door and opened it "Mr. Tomlinson you're late."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Ok go take your seat, we have started the novel To Kill a Mocking Bird"

-Louis' POV-

I got my copy and went to my seat in back of the room. I looked away when I seen Harry smile at me. 'Oh gosh' I thought to myself and I just tried to not make eye contact.

I heard the bell ring and I grabbed my stuff getting out of the room before he stopped me.

I got out the the room and threw my books into my locker. I walked down the hall to Liam and Zayn. We were talking and laughing when Liam said "hey Lou why is that nerdy kid coming here?"

"Oh yeah Louis your little boyfriend is coming over here." Zayn joked

"Guys hush!" I looked down and tried to look hidden.

I seen him walk over there and say "H-Hey Louis!"

"Hey Harry..."

"H-How are y-you?"

I looked around and seen that everyone was staring and I said quietly "hey Harry how about we don't talk at school ok. I as we only talk we other people aren't around because I don't want you to get bullied. That sound good?"

"S-sure Louis! So does this mean we can talk out of school?"

"Shh be quiet Harry and get going before people start staring!"

I watched him walk off and I look at Liam and Zayn "oh hush guys I just don't want to make a scene."

"Ok I think he really likes u Louis!" Zayn said.

-Harry's POV-

I walked away from Louis a little bit confused. I knew this was probably the best but I just really wanted to talk to him and I don't know how I will be able to talk to him out of school.

I walked up to Niall and said "N-Niall I have a question."

"Ok shoot Harry!"

"L-Louis told me that h-he wanted to talk but n-not here in school so I didn't get h-hurt. What s-should I do?"

"Well you should text him after school or something like he said. You need to talk to him like he said."

"O-ok thanks Niall B-but one problem."

"What's that? Explain Harry."

"I-I don't h-have his number."

"Oh here I have it"

I smiled and got the number off Niall. The rest of the day was pretty slow I just watched him from afar most of the time not ever doing my class work.

That evening when I got home I walked in with a huge smile on my face.

Gemma looked at me from the kitchen and said "Why are you smiling like that Harry?"

"O-oh Gemma it's n-nothing" I continued to smile and ran up to my room. I plopped down on the bed and turned the tv on. I got my phone and texted Louis.

I knew that Gemma would tell mum when she got home that I was so happy. I didn't really want to get questioned by here but I was ready for dinner I was hungry.

I laid there and did my homework, waiting for a text. I finished up my homework and heard mum tell me dinner was ready. I grabbed my phone and walked down the stairs to where mum and Gemma were in the kitchen.

"Hey baby how was your day at school? Gemma said you came home very happy."

"Oh m-mum my day w-was pretty good. I-I got the n-number to that guy I told y-you I liked and I am just h-happy!"

"That's great Harry I'm glad your day was good. So are you going to watch X-factor with us tonight?"

"Y-yes mum you know I-I will."

We ate dinner talking about a few different things. About Gemma's love life and I told them both about Louis and how wonderful he was. They didn't really understand how wonderful he was but I knew he was.

After dinner I was sitting on the couch watching X-factor. I listening to Gemma swoon over all of the boys and then my phone lit up. I figured it was probably Niall but it was Louis. I tried to keep calm but I could tell I was failing at it.

I opened the text and it read "who is this?"


	3. Chapter 3

I was exploding it felt I mean Louis texted me back. I then pulled myself together enough to text back. I put "this is Harry."

I looked up from my phone to see that both mum and my sister were staring at me. I was sure I was blushing so bad at this point and I heard my mother ask "what is up with you Harry?"

I looked at them and said slowly "w-well...I kinda like t-this guy and we a-are kinda going o-out. He just texted me and I g-got really happy."

"Oh Harry has a boyfriend" Gemma said "that's so cute what's he look like? Who is it?"

"Well G-Gemma he is a-absolutely beautiful and I c-can't believe he likes n-nerdy me..oh his name is L-Louis."

"Like as in Louis Tomlinson the senior?"

"Y-yeah"

"Oh you have had a crush on him forever"

"I-I know that's why I-I was so h-happy."

"Aw Harry that's great."

"Thanks m-mum so I am going to go upstairs to bed g-goodnight!"

"Goodnight"

I walked upstairs to my bedroom and laid down on the bed screaming into a pillow like a young girl. I then noticed I had another text. I hesitated but finally decided to open it. "Oh..hey might I ask how you got my number?"

"Oh Niall gave it to me and told me to text you since we don't talk at school."

"Uh ok then...what's up?"

"Oh nothing much just watching tv" I texted back. We texted for a little bit longer and then I feel asleep not meaning to do so.

The next week went the same way. I had to avoid Louis at school and I would text him when I got home.

-Louis' POV-

One morning I woke up feeling quite dizzy. I thought it was nothing so I got up slowly and went to get ready. I was standing there in front of the closet and it hit me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up a few times.

After I felt good enough to get up off the bathroom floor I walked slowly back to my bed. I laid down on my bed and covered up completely. I felt absolutely awful and just wanted to sleep.

I was starting to fall asleep when mum came in and said "Lou your gonna be late for school get up and get ready."

I uncovered slowly and said "mum I sick I don't think I can go"

"Oh what's wrong? How are you sick?"

"Oh I have thrown up few times and I feel dizzy."

"Ok get some rest it's probably just a virus"

I said ok and covered back up all the way. I feel sleep a little bit after that.

-Harry's POV-

I went to school and I was really happy. Me and Louis had been talking a lot more now. I was glad that our relationship was getting better and hopefully he would wanna go public.

I went to my first class and noticed Louis wasn't there but I figured he would be in late. So I sat there waiting for him to show up.

After that class and he still wasn't there I was pretty sure he wasn't coming. I walked to the hall and seen Niall. "H-hey Niall do you k-know why Louis isn't h-here today?"

"Oh hey Harry and no I don't know that. Have you and him been talking a lot?"

"Y-yeah we text a lot and I-I hope things k-keep going good."

"That's great Harry! I'm sure he will be here tomorrow"

I nodded and we walked to the next class together. I wished that Louis was there but I really hoped he wasn't sick.

The rest of the day was pretty slow and long. I dealt with the same stuff like always. After school I couldn't wait to get home so I could text Louis.

When I got home I ran up to my room and got my phone and texted him. I then walked downstairs and talked to my sister about school.

Once my mum got home we had dinner and I was doing my homework when I finally got a text back from Louis. It read "hey."

I texted back "hey Louis, are you ok you weren't at school?"

"Yeah I am fine I was sick this morning but feeling better."

"Ok I am so glad you feel better."

I finished up my homework and the rest of the evening I texted Louis. I couldn't wait to see him the next day at school.

-Louis' POV-

The next morning, I woke up still feeling sick but I was going to try and go to school. I got ready and I went to school and the only reason I was going was for football practice.

I got to school and I was feeling quite terrible. I could tell that Harry really thought we were dating and that he took me seriously to not talk to me at school. I wasn't sure how I was going to fix problem with him but I would have to somehow. After a long day at school I was feeling a bit better when it was time for practice. I got changed and walked out to the field. We did pretty much what we do at practice everyday but it was more tiring today. I figured it was where I had been sick but I kept going and made it through the practice.

I couldn't believe that I being the captain of the team was worn out. I usually didn't get this tired. After practice I was so tired and hungry I just wanted to go home. I didn't know what I was exactly going to do about me being sick but I really hated it.


	4. Chapter 4

When practice was over I was worn out and I didn't know why. I know all the other players and the coach was probably wondering what was going on.

I seen the coach walk over to me as I was rubbing my swollen feet.

He said "Tomlinson you ok? You weren't on your game today?"

"Coach I'm fine just a little tired"

"Ok I was just wondering"

He walked away and I got my shoes back on. I went home and laid down on the couch.

I laid there for a few minutes and I was asleep.

My mum came into the room and covered me up. She then walks back to the kitchen and said to my sister, who was helping her make dinner. "I think your brother is sick with something.."

"Maybe you should get it checked out?"

"I don't know I might..if this continues..."

-Harrys POV-

I walked home for the school because I had to stay after for academic team practice. I was kicking leaves and thinking about Louis. I couldn't wait till the day we could be a public couple.

I went home and did the normal routine which was Homework, eat, then text Louis.

The next morning I got up and went on to school a little bit earlier so I could go by the library before class. I was looking at the books when the bell rung for us to get to class.

I walked out into the hallway and seen Louis throwing up into the trash can. I so bad wanted to walk over to him and ask what was wrong. I knew I should so I stood there at the library door and walked him stop and walk off angrily.

I figured I would just text him about it later. I walked to class thinking about it.

School went as usual, I talked to Niall and thought about Louis most of the day.

-Louis' POV-

The day was so slow and I was so sick and tired. Around lunchtime the sickness went away finally but I was still so tired. I didn't know what was going on with me but I was starting to get worried that something could be wrong. I had been sick for a while now.

Later that day when I arrived home my mum ask me if I was feeling ok.

"Oh I was sick half the day."

"Like throwing up again? And did you just not go to practice today?"

"Well I would have but I just don't feel like it."

"Oh ok. Do you think you need to go to the doctor?"

"I don't know..I guess I do..do you think I do?"

Well you have been sick for a few weeks now so I think you might. It wouldn't hurt to see what's wrong."

"Ok if you think so we can go?"

"Ok let's go make sure nothing is wrong with my baby."

I sat in the car with mum as we drove to the doctor. I could tell she was worried and I knew it would only get worse.

After we got in and registered we waited for a little bit then I heard my name called.

I got up and walked in the room that the nurse told me to and my mum followed.

At first they just said "there doesn't seem to be anything wrong, what's the matter?"

"Oh I'm just always really sick to my stomach and I get really tired when I'm at football practice."

After that was said the nurse took him to do scans.

When I got back to mum she looked like she was getting ready to have a heart attack right there in the doctors office. I smiled at her and just looked at me worried.

"Mum I'll be fine."

"I'm just worried Lou. I can't stop thinking about all the terribly serious things that could be wrong with you."

"I know mum but you need to calm down you look like your gonna be sick."

She looks at me and smiles slightly and I smiled back. We sat there waiting and thinking about the things that could be wrong.

After waiting for what felt like forever and the door opened. The doctor walked in and had a clipboard with a stack of papers on them.

My mum looked at her with a worried look and I knew she was scared to death to hear what the doctor had to say.

She looks at us and she didn't have that look on her face that it was something bad. She didn't look like she was about to tell my mum I was dying or anything.

She took a seat and crosses her arms "you can stop worrying you're as healthy as can be. But, you are pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home nothing was said, it was complete silence. I didn't really no what to say and I don't think my mum did either. When we pulled into the driveway I looked at her "mum what am I supposed to think or do?"

She looked back at me and said "Lou this will all be ok." She hugged me close and I walked in and laid down. I had decided at I was going to just start homeschool until this was over.

-Harry's POV-

I had been going to school a few days without Louis being there. I wasn't sure what to think anymore, last time I seen him he was sick and I can't get a text back or anything. I had asked Niall about him and he knew nothing. I was starting to get scared something was really wrong with him.

A few weeks had pasted and I hadn't seen or heard for him. This was making so scared and almost tempted to ask Liam or Zayn. I didn't because I knew they hated me but I was sure tempted too.

Later that day after school I had stayed for academic team practice and it had just ended. I was getting ready to leave but I had to run to my locker and get something. I was walking when I thought I seen Louis so I backed up and looked in the class room again.

It was Louis and he looked awful and super tired. He had on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie three sizes too big for him. I didn't know what was going on but I would talk to him when he was leaving.

I got done at my locker and waited for him to be leaving. I caught him outside and said "L-Lou! Hey where have you been? W-why haven't y-you texted me or anything?"

He turned around to look at him and I could see he wasn't happy. "Harry didn't you get the hint we I stopped texting it meant I didn't want to talk! I don't like you, I never have liked you! That night you might remember it but I don't, it was just a drunken mistake! We are not fucking dating and we never were! You embarrassed me is why I told you not to talk to me at school so please fucking leave me alone!"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "B-but Lou.."

"But nothing Harry I don't want you around! I would never be attracted to you! You have dorky glasses, a terrible stutter, and your just a embarrassment to me!"

I started to cry and I walked away from him. I got home and run up to my room crying.

Soon after I had flopped down on my bed crying. I heard a knock at the door "G-go away..."

"No Harry I'm coming in to talk to you!" Gemma walked in and I burried my face in a pillow.

She sit down on the bed and started playing with his hair "hey Harry what's wrong?"

"I d-don't want to talk about it.."

"Harry come on I don't like seeing you upset, what happened?"

"N-nothing Gemma..."

"Harold! Tell me!"

"N-no.."

"Yes!"

"I-it's nothing I just s-seen Louis at the school.."

"Oh what happened? I thought u and him were doing good."

"We were but I hadn't been able to get ahold of him for a few weeks...then today I seen him and tired to talk to him and it went really bad"

I told her everything he had said to me and she wiped my tears away "Harry you know need him then you deserve so much better."

I hugged her but I wanted Louis not someone better.

-Louis POV-

I got home and I took my hoodie off showing my tiny tummy that I already had. I walked to the kitchen because I was starving to death.

"Hey Lou how was it? Did you see anyone you knew?" I heard my mum say as I looked through the fridge for food.

"Oh mum it was ok I guess. I did see Harry and that was just awful because I went off on him."

"Well Lou you need to tell him, you know your gonna have too."

"I know mum but he is a smart and he wants to go to a big school and be successful. He doesn't want to be tied down with me and a baby."

Me and my mums conversation went on for a while and then I thought about it for a while in bed. That is what made me end up here at Harry's door, knocking and hoping he will talk to me.


End file.
